


gulf's choice of chair

by minkit



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Frottage, M/M, Smut, handjobs, mew is gulf's favorite chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkit/pseuds/minkit
Summary: Mew is constantly used as Gulf's favorite chair. This causes Mew some very... hard issues.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 22
Kudos: 993





	gulf's choice of chair

**Author's Note:**

> because Gulf never seems to realize there are 100 other chairs around besides Mew's lap. 
> 
> Loosely based on whatever the hell was going on at that gathering of the cast last night ahdfhd

Mew was having some issues. They weren’t… abnormal issues, but usually he could get through it with a few deep breaths and a distraction. It helped that there were always people around, but even this time, even with people around, it really just wasn’t helping. At all. Well fuck, this really was an issue.

Said issue was currently seated on his lap and leaning against his chest, scrolling through his phone. Mew was very much aware of the fact that a few of the people around them kept pointing their phone cameras at them to upload the videos to their fanbase and normally he didn’t mind, but at this moment in time he really wished that they wouldn’t. He couldn’t stop shifting uncomfortably, even as he tucked his head onto Gulf’s shoulder and watched as the younger man scrolled through twitter. 

But then Gulf would shift himself, trying to get more comfortable on Mew’s lap and that would just cause him to tense up, his arms squeezing around the other’s waist in what could either be a clear sign of possessiveness or maybe him just trying to hold onto something to get himself back under control. Holding onto Gulf (who was the object of all of his current lack of control), however, didn’t seem to do the trick how he wanted it to.

Could someone blame him though? Gulf was an attractive man and a good person, a kind person who had gotten to know him on his own merits and Mew was going to be forever thankful to him. But maybe getting this close to him had been a bad idea because now Gulf was adjusting himself on his lap and Mew couldn’t stop the hardness from forming in his pants and he just prayed to God that Gulf wouldn’t notice it. 

He let out a small breath when Gulf didn’t seem to. If he had noticed it, surely he would’ve gotten up right away and freaked out? And Mew wouldn’t have even been able to blame him. He had promised himself when he took this role that he’d make sure there wasn’t going to be any crossing of lines. He and his co-star would be co-workers and hopefully friends, and that was it. He could control himself, he could stop himself from forming feelings. It’s not like he had developed feelings for all of his co-stars, it was just the once and it had gotten so fucked up--he wasn’t going to let that happen. He’d just gotten back on his feet.

But then he was cast with Gulf and it was all downhill. It wasn’t the first time he’d gotten… excited. Both of them knew this. Even Gulf had gotten excited once or twice during filming, but that was just natural, wasn’t it? To be so close with someone that they had to make-out for up to an hour at a time. It’d become such a casual thing too, they were so comfortable with it.

But now shooting was over, and the show was over, and there was no reason for any of that to still linger. Yet here Mew was with Gulf on his lap and a hard-on raging in his pants. Jesus. 

“N’Gulf, there’s a chair over there.” Mild teased, pointing off over by the table. 

Gulf glanced up from his phone and over at the chair before shooting their friend a smile and leaning a bit more heavily back into Mew’s chest with a shake of his head. “No.” He said simply and then went back to his phone and Mew felt like he was going to die. There was no way that Gulf didn’t feel his hard as hell dick pressed against his ass. There couldn’t possibly be any way he wasn’t feeling that. 

Mew couldn’t even speak because if he spoke he was pretty sure it would come out sounding like a groan and now Gulf was wiggling on his lap because apparently he couldn’t get comfortable or something and he thought about pointing out the chair again, but before he could even work up the courage to try to say something, Gulf was suddenly standing up and Mew quickly crossed his legs in an effort to hide his arousal that was tenting the front of his pants.

Oh thank God he had gotten up.

“I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” He told them all with a small smile and then disappeared towards the staircase. Mew could feel himself practically melting into the chair as he felt his control slowly coming back to him. 

Without Gulf around and on him and his scent surrounding him, he could get himself back to normal. He could pretend that this didn’t happen, just like he pretended that it hadn’t happened before. 

A few minutes later his phone buzzed and Mew opened his eyes (because he needed to just… relax for a couple of moments while Gulf wasn’t around to torture him) and a text from Gulf shone brightly on his phone screen.

Gulf  
Emergency!! Don’t let anyone know! Come to the upstairs bedroom ASAP

A sense of dread and worry began to fill Mew and he quickly jumped up, his head creating a thousand scenarios. He heard someone ask him if he was okay, but he quickly laughed it off, making a lame excuse and he quickly ran up the stairs to the bedroom like Gulf had told him to.

Except, when he got to the bedroom, it was empty. No Gulf in sight and he tried to think of why Gulf would’ve wanted him to come here if he wasn’t even in here, but before he could finish thinking, the door closed behind him and he turned to see Gulf standing with his back against it, fingers turning the lock on the knob.

“Uh,” he said, so elegantly. “You said there was an emergency Yai Nong?”

Gulf almost seemed hesitant to speak, but when he did, his head was raised and determined and in that moment reminded Mew so much of Type that he could feel the Tharn inside of him melt. Or maybe that was just himself. 

“Not… a real emergency. Just wanted to be away from the crowd. Thought you might want to too, Khun Phi.” Gulf stated with one of those radiant smiles Mew had come to cherish whenever they were pointed at him and then he stepped further into the room, his hands tapping against his legs as if he didn’t know what to do with them.

“I--thanks for thinking of me.” Mew said honestly because, really, it was nice to be away from everyone for a bit. Everyone, of course, didn’t include Gulf whom he rather yearned to be around. Was it so strange? After they had spent all that time together? It was only natural to want to continue seeing him when they had spent so long as a ‘couple’. It wasn’t at all weird to send goodnight selfies to each other, to think of him before he went to sleep and when he woke up. He wondered how Gulf felt about it. Did he share the same thoughts.

Gulf stepped a little closer and Mew swore his ears were beginning to turn pink and he couldn’t help but wonder why. 

“Khun Phi… I want to try something.” Gulf told him, looking his age and Mew remembered there were many things Gulf wasn’t experienced in and he was thankful to be the one that got to be in a lot of those firsts for the rookie actor. 

“Try something?” 

Gulf just looked at him and then, before Mew could even make a move, he was crossing the few steps towards him, his arm sliding around his neck and pulled him into a kiss so deep that Mew almost felt he were drowning in it. 

It wasn’t the first time he had ever kissed Gulf. It was so far from the first time they’d kissed that it wasn’t even funny. They had kissed over a hundred times by now, but this felt different and new and completely unexpected. Was he dreaming? Was he not awake? Perhaps he had hit his head and he was now Tharn Kirigun and he was holding onto Type Thiwat, kissing as if their lives depended on it. That would make sense.

But that wasn’t the reality because when they pulled away, Mew breathless and shocked, he saw Gulf looking back at him. That was Gulf’s gaze and Gulf’s expressions and Gulf’s mouth--it wasn’t Type. Type who Mew had trouble understanding why Tharn had loved him so much, but he could see why someone could and would fall for Gulf.

By the way his heart was racing in his chest at that mere kiss alone, he could say that he knew first-hand what that felt like. 

“So?” Gulf said expectantly, clearly nervous and Mew had forgotten that he was supposed to speak or do or say something because he was so shocked that all words had left his head. And they still hadn’t come back, so instead of saying anything at all, he grabbed the back of Gulf’s head and kissed him again.

He could feel Gulf relaxing against him, his hands clutching at his shirt. It didn’t take long for Mew to decide that he needed it off and when he slid his hand up the back of it, the younger man didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he answered that by grasping at Mew’s and Mew backed away so that his Yai Nong could remove his shirt. He then grasped Gulf’s waist, tugging him forward, not dissimilar to how Tharn had pulled Type to him and he leaned in, biting on Gulf’s bottom lip, earning a small noise in return.

“You keep sitting on my lap.” Mew breathed out against his mouth, his hands once again beneath Gulf’s shirt, slowly tugging it upwards.

“You’re more comfortable than the chairs.” Gulf answered simply, his own words coming out barely spoken and Mew pulled the other’s shirt over his head, messing up his hair. 

Mew took the opportunity to look him over. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen him shirtless. They’d spend so much time together and there was that whole shower sequence in the early episodes of TharnType that had been a whole experience. Miming a blowjob was both incredibly uncomfortable for his knees as well as extremely tempting when all Gulf had beneath the towel was a small pair of shorts. 

“You’re so--” Mew took in a deep breath, controlling himself for a moment, his fingers grazing over the other’s side. “You’re sure you want this?” 

Gulf didn’t hesitate, nodding and Mew held onto him tight before pressing him down onto the bed. He had none of the necessary equipment to promise Gulf a pain free time, but there were other ways to have fun and Mew was planning to show him exactly that. Gulf had only ever experienced these sorts of things on screen. Mew knew this for a fact, they had talked about it.

They had talked about a lot of things. 

Mew untied the strings of Gulf’s pants that he had tied up just earlier in the day and began to slide them down. The black underwear clung to Gulf and he took in a breath, leaning down to press his mouth directly over his front along the outline of his friend’s cock. There was a sharp breath from above him and then he felt a hand sliding in through his hair. It was so much gentler than the first time Gulf had tried caressing him. He still remembered flinching and laughing and asking incredulously how Gulf had never caressed a girlfriend before, but now Gulf was a pro at it and Mew felt himself melting into the touch. 

“Ph-phi…” Gulf moaned out, a sound that he had heard a few times during the shooting of the series, the cuts of which were unfortunately not used in the actual episodes. 

He dipped his fingers into his underwear and began to pull them down over his hips and thighs and then Mew swallowed tightly because this was the first time he was seeing Gulf completely naked in front of him and clearly Gulf was enjoying this as much as he was. 

Mew wrapped his fingers lightly around the stiff length in front of him and carefully glanced up before beginning a light stroking. Gulf groaned and fell backwards onto the bed, covering his face with his arm. Mew had done this to himself as well as to other men; he knew what men liked as was confident in his skills and when he pressed his thumb against his head, he could feel Gulf jerk, a guttural moan escaping from his mouth.

“That’s a pretty sound.” He couldn’t help but comment and he heard Gulf’s choked laughter in response. He sped up his stroking and then leaned forward, wrapping his lips around just his tip. 

Gulf hissed, his fingers clenching once more in his hair and Mew swirled his tongue around him, sucking firmly enough for his Yai Nong to feel but gentle enough that it wouldn’t hurt him. 

There was a salty taste on his tongue that Mew lapped up. The beading precum was thick and he enjoyed knowing that he was the one that caused it to appear on his nong. His fingers firmly gripped his base, stroking upwards and then working back down. He bobbed his head, taking more of his length in, the hand not on Gulf’s cock resting on his thigh, squeezing and thinking about how nice it would be to put bruises there. 

He could feel Gulf’s body tensing beneath his mouth and quickly pulled away, licking over his swollen lips, not yet ready for things to be over. There was a small whine from Gulf mouth that had Mew smiling. Such a spoiled child… he thought to himself as he also tugged at the strings of his pants and then pushed them completely off, along with his underwear, not wanting to waste time.

He could hear Gulf’s breath hitch and the response made Mew feel good about himself. He leaned forward, resting his knees in between Gulf’s legs and gently pulled the younger up into another kiss, his hand stroking over his soft, slim waist. 

Mew then lowered his hips carefully, pressing his length directly against Gulf’s and the choked sound of pleasure that spilled from Gulf’s mouth was matched by Mew’s own sharp breath out at the feel of their hot, hard lengths pressing together. 

“Fuck…” Gulf cursed and Mew nipped on his lip, tugging it into his mouth to suck on as he slowly began working his hips forward and backward, as if he were entering him, but instead the two of them slid together and it was definitely almost just as good. 

There was something so completely hot about doing this with Yai Nong. Maybe it was the forbidennes of falling for your co-star, or the fact that he had seen parts of him like this already, but he hadn’t actually gotten to experience it. All of those moans and kisses and touches had been for Tharn. This time they were for Mew, for him. 

Mew reached in between the two of them, wrapping his large hand around both of their lengths firmly and Gulf made a noise into the kiss, but Mew didn’t let up on it, swallowing all of his moans and gasps and stroking them quicker and faster until he too was panting into the kiss, barely able to do anything except just breathe and thrust and grab and touch. 

Gulf’s hands were gripping anywhere they could get ahold of, from his shoulders to his hips back up to his hair. The bed was shaking a little and he hoped that nobody could hear it. There was such a strong heat in the pit of his stomach, but he wanted this to last for as long as he could so he slowed his pace, but this only caused a sort of torture for both him and Gulf and then he felt Gulf also wrap his hand around their lengths, joining Mew in his stroking and that turned Mew on almost more than anything else.

The two of them panted, their breath mingling between their lips as they rocked together and soon Mew could feel his body tense up and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. He lasted only long enough to see Gulf tilt his head back and cry out, shooting his cum over both of their hands and stomachs. Mew quickly followed suit, the sight of Gulf cumming being the last remaining thing he needed in order to reach peak himself. 

Afterwards, Mew could barely hold himself up on shaking arms and he did just well enough until he could roll over onto his back next to Gulf, their arms pressed together and cum clinging to their skin.

“That…” Gulf breathed out and Mew looked over at him, enjoying the way his skin was flushed red and he looked so spent and blissful. The knowledge that he had done that to him was enough to get him excited all over again. “Was amazing.” 

“That’s what happens when you don’t stop wiggling on a man’s lap.” Gulf’s ears turned a darker shade of red and Mew looked at him in slight shock. “Yai Nong… did you… do that on purpose?”

“I didn’t… not… do it on purpose.” Gulf admitted, giving a small laugh and Mew just stared before laughing himself, shaking his head and then Gulf leaned over and kissed him and when he pulled away, Mew couldn’t stop staring at him as if it were his first time seeing him. 

“Well, if you do it again, I can’t promise the same thing won’t happen.” Mew told him slowly, curious as to his reaction.

“I can’t promise that I won’t do it again.” There was a small smile on Gulf’s lips that got Mew’s heart skipping and the next thing he knew they were kissing again. If this was the outcome of being Gulf’s chair, then Mew would be more than happy to live with it.


End file.
